In The Closet
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: WKSM song fic about Shuldrich's way of seduction mostly.


_In The Closet_

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  


I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon, and I don't own the song, it belongs to Michael Jackson.

Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan's Dreama Tsuki and Hiasobi for being pre-readers. What would I do without you guys! ~Hugs~ I may write a series to this, I'm not sure yet. This idea just came from listening to MJ. I had to cut a few lyrics since the song mostly repeats. By the way, it may be a little limey. ENJOY!

Her mind was like an open book to him, what delicious thoughts indeed. She didn't have to say what was on her mind, because he already knew. She would only be wasting her time with words.  It was amusing to hear anyway, although it was annoying at times. To have to repeat what had already been said. For her, he would tolerate it. 'Should I tell him how I feel?' another one of her thoughts.

  
  
_~There's Something  
I Have To Say To You  
If You Promise You'll  
Understand~  
  
_

"_Ai_…" her voice trailed off, her cheeks pink with a blush,  "_Aishiteru." she said softly, her ocean blue eyes flickering._

_~I Cannot Contain Myself  
When In Your Presence  
I'm So Humble  
Touch Me  
Don't Hide Our Love  
Woman To Man~_

How touching, she loved him. Love, he didn't know the meaning of the word. It made him want to laugh. He lost count of how many times a woman said that to him. As always, they waited for him to say the same thing. As usual, he never did. Instead, he met the girl's eyes, running his fingers along the side of her cheek, kissing her in response.  
  
  


_~ She's Just A Lover  
Who's Doin' Me By  
It's Worth The Giving  
It's Worth The Try  
You Cannot Cleave It  
Or Put It In The Furnace  
You Cannot Wet It  
You Cannot Burn It~_

He had to admit, she was a great lay, another mistress to add to his collection. Probably one of the best lovers he ever had. She was so sweet and innocent, another bonus to getting her into his bed.  At first, he didn't even think of bedding her. How interesting that she opened up to him so easily. Without even having to persuade her, or control her mind. Of course he didn't use his ability for that. Come to think of it, she wasn't really his type. But change was always interesting. 

  
_~She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me~_

 She could love him all she wanted, it didn't matter to him. It was flattering, her thoughts of romance a mere fantasy. "Do you want me to love you?" he asked, enticing her with his slick voice.

"_Hai_." she whispered, cupping his face within her slim hands.

He smiled thinly, pushing her slim frame against the bedroom wall, running his hands up and down her body, kissing her neck. "Really." he said close to her ear.

"Please." she shivered at his touch.  
  
_  
~It's Just A Feeling  
You Have To Soothe It  
You Can't Neglect It  
You Can't Abuse It~_

Maybe it was her innocents that caught his attention to begin with. Nagi had scolded him, saying that she wasn't the kind of girl who deserved that. Who was he to talk, falling in love with the Shryant girl Tot. He couldn't let the blond haired bunny slip through his fingers, oh no, had to have her, even if it was just for fun. She didn't mean anything to him really; it was more like a craving.

_~It's Just Desire  
You Cannot Waste It  
Then, If You Want It  
Then, Won't You Taste It~_

He desired her for sure, that's why he wooed her the way he did. It was so cute that she fell for his charms. Clearly she desired him too, enough for him to steal her away from her boyfriend. What was his name, oh yes Yohji. This was even more intriguing that he thought it would be.

"Do want me to be gentle or rough?" he asked seductively, brushing against her lips, lifted her small body up feeling her hold onto him. This was certainly a new position they hadn't tried yet, against the wall. He already knew her answer, her thoughts were crystal clear. Her mind practically screamed wild.

_~She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me~_

"I love you……….love you." she kept repeating, lost in the ecstasy. He frowned inwardly. How many times was she going to say that, it was starting to get on his nerves. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard. What else could he do, tell her to shut up? That would ruin the moment. Keeping his lips sealed to hers seemed to be the only way to keep her quiet, at least until he was stated.  
  


  
_~One Thing In Life  
You Must Understand  
The Truth Of Lust  
Woman To Man  
So Open The Door  
And You Will See  
There Are No Secrets  
Make Your Move  
Set Me Free~  
  
_

'I want to be with you Schuldich.' her thoughts were so sweet, he knew she wanted to say this to him, but images of another man kept conflicting. He nearly chuckled when she held back. Yeah, she didn't know he knew about her other love life. Nothing was secret from him.

"What about Yohji?" he raised an eyebrow, feeling her tense up.

"Nani………..how did you know?" she stammered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly, "I have my ways."

"Then you know how I feel about you."

_~Because There's Something  
About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want  
To Give It To You  
I Swear There's Something  
About You Baby~  
  
_

He held her in a strong embrace, refusing to give in to her. His mind was filled with her thoughts. It was a mental flood, how could so many images and ideas come from one person. He hated this, he couldn't tell his own feelings from hers. Some where, he knew it was her, not him. He closed his eyes, trying to shield his mind.

  
_~Just Promise Me  
Whatever We Say  
Or Whatever We Do  
To Each Other  
For Now We'll Make A Vow  
To Just   
Keep It In The Closet~_

"Usagi." he said her name softly, hugging her, "This is only between you and me." 

"_Demo_…" her lips curved into a cute pout.

He shook his head, pulling away from her, "No one needs to know, especially your boyfriend."

She looked away, obviously guilty. "_Hai_." when she looked up again, he was gone, she didn't even hear him leave.

  
_~If You Can Get It  
It's Worth A Try  
I Really Want It  
I Can't Deny  
It's Just Desire  
I Really Love It~  
  
_

"Is it really necessary?" Nagi stared at the girl with odango's in her hair from Schuldrich's red car, then at his teammate, his face unreadable, "You're being very cruel."

Schuldich merely smirked, folding his arms, "Why the concern." he narrowed his eyes on her, sparing a glance at the younger Schwartz member.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you're thinking it."

Nagi glared at him, "Stay out of my mind."

The German chuckled, "What I want, I get." he stated, licking his lips at the sight of her.

  
_~She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)~  
  
_

Usagi, and her love. What was he supposed to do with it? She could say it a million times and it wouldn't change his mind. He didn't know love, just lust. He didn't mind giving in to his lust; after all, she offered her body to him so willingly.

"You're different from Yohji?"

"How?" he already knew the answer, but decided to hear it from her lips.

She blinked, "He tells me he loves me, but it's you I love."

_  
~Just Open The Door  
And You Will See  
This Passion Burns  
Inside Of Me~  
  
_

If it weren't for his telepathy, he wouldn't know what she had in mind. She was planning to leave Yohji for him. The thought was stupid. She couldn't be serious.  They had been doing this for only one week, and she thought it was true love. Usagi _no baka, he wasn't boyfriend material, a secret lover yes, a boyfriend no._

_~Don't Say To Me  
You'll Never Tell  
Touch Me There  
Make The Move  
Cast The Spell~  
  
_

She looked at him with sad eyes, "Schuldrich….Do you love me…" her voice trailed off, turning her back to him, waiting for him to respond.

"What do you think?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her mind was misty, she wanted to hear him say it, but his touch was a distraction. He was glad he could manipulate her, that way he didn't have to say it. He didn't want to say something he didn't mean anyway.

"_Ai_."  he tilted her chin up, kissing her before she could finish, he was tired of hearing it. He was glad the bed was nearby.

"Is this enough love for you?" he smirked, lightly pushing her onto the bed, pinning her under him, claiming her lips with his.

  
  
_~I Swear There's Something  
About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want  
To Give It To You~  
  
_

Her dreams of romance were so melodramatic, it was nauseating. He took a whiff of his cigarette, glancing at her sleeping form, then at the floor. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Her thoughts invaded his mind, and he couldn't tell his own from hers. Making love was easy, real love was hard. He didn't know love, and she couldn't teach him. He didn't want her too. Yet, his mind was conflicting with both thoughts. It was near madness.

That was the disadvantage of being a telepath, some thoughts and feelings weren't your own. He got up then, narrowing his eyes on the sleeping girl. "Schuldrich." she smiled in her sleep. He looked away; he couldn't do this anymore, not with her. Enough with all the love and relationship crap.  "_Baka_." he said to himself, before getting dressed.

_  
~Somethin' About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want~  
  
_

He didn't love her. He just couldn't, it was her feelings not his. He kept telling himself that. "Usagi, I..." he couldn't say the rest; instead he kissed her cheek, erasing all memory of him and what they shared in the process, she didn't need to remember him, what better way to break off a fling. "I won't forget how much fun you were." he chuckled lightly, glancing briefly over his shoulder, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

  
_~Just Promise Me  
Whatever We Say  
Or Whatever We Do To  
Each Other  
For Now We'll Make A Vow  
To Just  
Keep It In The Closet~  
  
_

"Look Yohji-kun, he has your eyes." Usagi beamed at her boyfriend, holding the newborn baby boy in her arms, "You're a daddy."

Yohji eyed the baby skeptically. Sure the boy had green eyes and dark blond hair, but where did the orange high lights come from. He arched an eyebrow. "_Hai." he smiled a moment later, ignoring the feeling of doubt, "Any ideas for a name?"_

Usagi tilted her head to the side, thinking, "How does Kaiji sound?"

Yohji shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

  
_~(__She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me  
(Aahh)  
Keep It In The Closet ...~_


End file.
